Sand Isle Empire
The Sand Isle Empire is a relatively new faction on the server. Made up of territories that were ceded from the Anarchia Empire, the fast-growing nation is one of the most prominent on the survival server. With a population of at least three players, it is considered a direct rival nation to the New Prosperity Empire in terms of industrial capacity and citizenship. While the two Empires are not allied with each other, they share friendly relations and trade frequently. Past Sand and Mountain Isle, the two primary territories of the modern Empire, were once part of the Anarchia Empire. At the time of the Empire's maximum expansion, they held a majority of the nation's citizens, with at least seven permanent residents habiting the two islands. Sand Isle was more populous, as its relatively flat terrain and abundance of sand meant construction of houses with glass windows was easy. With goods such as coal and iron shipped in from the rest of the Empire regularly, Sand Isle quickly became a booming metropolis. Unfortunately, when the Trolling Raids began, Sand and Mountain Isle were the first victims, as they were where Mr Blue Sky had taken up residence. At first, the trolling was simple: TNT threats were common, and buildings were vandalized in relatively simple ways. However, as time progressed and the players ignored Sky, he only worsened his work. The vandalism became much more complex (to the point where entire buildings vanished overnight), TNT was used to destroy valuable resources and paranoia grew. Fed up, the server admins banned Sky, but he hacked into other player's accounts and used them to destory more property. This covert method caused blame to be shifted to the innocent player accounts, causing distrust among residents. As the raids hit their peak, Chewy, the server owner, shut it down entirely. Foundation After Chewy restarted the server in 2013, Anarchia and its territories were in a bad way. Much of their industry had been destroyed, and numerous properties were vandalized to the point of no return. At first, GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 tried to resurrect the territories as best they could, but eventually gave up after other residents refused to cooperate. As a futile attempt to lighten the work load, GeneralCuster14 agreed to cede the two biggest population centers, Sand and Mountain Isles, off of the Empire's vast territory. This only relieved the workload somewhat, but problems would continue. Tired of trying to rebuild what couldn't be fixed, GeneralCuster14, Tlo1995 and fallofshadows left the islands and settled the New Prosperity Empire to the east. Over a month of neglect and punishment by mobs would only worsen the problems at hand. Upon rejoining the server, Riome and Wolfbane, two of the older server players, found the islands in disarray and sought shelter at Kesslers' Legion, far north of the islands and trolling targets. The Legion's citadel provided excellent shelter, and its enormous and vast industries kept the group safe from any potential enemies. After a month of sheltering, GeneralCuster14 agreed to openly give Sand and Mountain Isles to Riome, stating that he would probably do better at looking after them (the residents of Anarchia were beyond caring, at this point). Riome agreed and moved back to Sand Isle with Wolfbane, rebuilding the city that covered the island. After a fairly long reconstruction period, Sand Isle openly started trading with the New Prosperity Empire, seeing its vast stores of raw goods. Riome, GeneralCuster14 and Tlo1995 openly bartered rare goods with one another. Thanks to its abundant gold stores, New Prosperity was able to buy rare brewing ingredients that had been created back in the Legion. Thanks to these ingredients, the Empire was able to construct its first brewery, giving its residents access to powerful potions. The trading continued for other rare (but abundant) goods the Empire held, such as diamonds, iron, coal and more. Thanks to this trading, the Sand Isle Empire was able to effectively jump-start its economy, prompting industrialization of things such as food, sugarcane (see picture), iron and more. Build up and Competition It would only take a few weeks for Sand Isle to be competitive with the rest of the international community. While the New Prosperity Empire had a considerable lead over its rivals, it found itself competing with Sand Isle, though on friendly terms. While the Empire still has an undeniable lead over its rivals, it has found that Sand Isle's economy is growing at an unprecedented rate, making it one of the most prominent factions on the server. Unfortunately, while this friendly economic competition has been going on for quite some time, it is notable that Anarchia has deeply fallen behind. Because of mob issues, overall neglect and a lack of player attention, the Island Chain is in a considerable state of disrepair compared to the rest of the communities on the server. This is so prominent, in fact, that overland trade routes have been established and used between the two Empires, ignoring any sort of borders Anarchia may possess. Presently, the Sand Isle Empire is considered the second largest prominent faction by economy and population. With economic power that has been growing rapidly over the past several months, the New Prosperity Empire has expressed concern that it will be surpassed in production of its rarer goods. Despite this, the two nations show no hostility toward one another and continue to trade frequently Trivia *The Sand Isle Empire is the second faction to be named for its capital, with the other being the New Prosperity Empire. *With extravagent buildings and large structures, the construction of the Empire is unique, if a bit cluttered, as New Prosperity City has an actual street grid system. *It is the only other nation on the server to utilize horses, which were traded with the New Prosperity Empire. *While technically not a superpower by any means, Sand Isle's rapidly growing economy and large territorial holding make it a Major Faction. Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Sand Isle Empire